The Girl with the Broken Smile
by 71star
Summary: Bella is moving back to Forks with her dad after being raped by her stepdad. She has trust issues with her dads new family and with meeting new people, in turn it's causing people at school to talk. One person dares to befriend her and break through her walls. Does have a HEA... WARNING: BRIEF... ABUSE, RAPE, MISCARRIGE...
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_

_I know… I know…_

_Another damn story…_

_I can't help it… This has been in my head for a few months now and I've wanted to get it out…_

_But I was trying to finish up the other stories first…_

_But, Edward is being a whiny bitch and wants to talk…_

_SO… Here I am at MIDNIGHT… Starting a new story… _

_I hope you'll enjoy it… _

_:0)_

_3 HUGS 3_

**The Girl with the Broken Smile**

Bottom of Form

Chapter 1

**EPOV**

The school was buzzing with the news of Chief Swan's daughter 'coming home'.

According to everyone she lived her up until she was 3 when her parents divorced, and then she came for visits up until she was 9 or 10. After that no one knows the story.

Only that Chief Swan remarried a few years ago.

Irina was a sweet woman, she owned the local ballet studio where my little sister took lessons. Irina used to dance for the Russian ballet until she fractured her ankle, ending her career.

She has a son, Demetri. He's 17, the same age as me and we're best friends.

He told me he's nervous about Bella coming to live with them because she's had problems in Phoenix. We're pretty good kids, we kind of have to be with who are parents are.

My dad is Chief of Staff at Forks General Hospital, his is the Chief of Police, and my mom is the Mayor. So yeah, we stay out of trouble, plus with college coming up soon, we're wanting to get into the best.

"Hey Demetri, any word on when your sister is arriving?" Jasper asked making a sexual notation at the end.

"First off, she's NOT my sister, her name is Bella. And NO! Plus, you need to keep your disease riddled dick away from her." Her huffed.

"Damn! You're in a foul mood." Emmett chuckled.

"I'm stressed. Charlie is going through and redoing the entire house for this girl. He redid her room and even added on her own private bath. What the hell?" he shouted.

"She's a girl! Alice is 10 and has her own bath dude. I get the bathroom that Jack and Jill's with the entire house." I laughed.

"Edward, you guys have like five bathrooms." Demetri rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point. The point is girls always get their way." I patted his back.

"Anyway, my dad wants you guys over there this weekend to help paint and move furniture." Demetri sighed.

"Is he offering food for payment?" Emmett asked seriously.

"Of course. All you can eat pizza and sodas" Demetri laughed.

We all agreed to help out and get the place ready for Bella.

I was just curious to meet her.

I'd seen her pictures all over the house up until she was about 10 and then they stopped.

"Demetri, how old is Bella?" I asked.

"I think she's our age Charlie said. I know she's in the same grade." He shrugged.

I smiled to myself and stored that information away.

**BPOV **

"I can't fucking believe you're so stupid!" he shoved me against the wall, slamming my head repeatedly.

I was fighting for air and clawing at his hands.

My mom walked in the room. "What did you do know Bella?" she sighed.

Phil dropped me and I fell to the floor gasping for air and crying. Phil kicked me in the stomach.

"Answer your fucking mother!" he roared.

"I'm pregnant." I gasped out and cried again.

"Fucking great! How could you be so fucking careless? You're on the pill for a fucking reason!" she walked over and slapped me.

"It's not my fault." I sat up glaring at her.

"You talking back to your mother?" Phil dragged me by my hair and into my room, locking me in for the night, or until he decided he was ready for me.

I crawled into the corner and rocked and cried, wishing for death. I couldn't take living here anymore.

My dad didn't want me. Mom told me he had a new family and I wasn't wanted anymore. He'd gotten the son he'd always wanted, so he had no need for me. He even quit sending my mom child support, that's why I had to wear clothes from thrift stores. Phil wouldn't spend his money on me because I wasn't his, when they went out to dinner I was locked in my room with a peanut butter sandwich, a bag of chips, bottle of water and maybe a cookie.

I'm not sure how long I was in there before Phil came in and did his nightly thing.

He was rougher than usual and when he was finished he made sure to kick me in the stomach once more.

Yeah, my stepfather rapes me and my mom knows and does nothing about it.

The people at school who I should be able to trust and talk to like the principle and teachers… All good friends with Phil. So that's not going to happen.

I go to school the next day, keeping to myself as usual.

In the middle of running laps in P.E…. Everything goes black.

"Ms. Swan?" I hear someone say and I hear all these noises.

I open my eyes and I'm startled at first.

"It's OK. You're safe here. Can you tell me who did this to you?" the nurse asks.

"You won't believe me. No one will believe me." I shake my head.

"Trust me. I've been in your shoes sweetie. My uncle raped me and beat me with in an inch of my life. My jaw was wired shut and I had injuries so severe I couldn't have children ever." She smiled sadly.

I grasped her hand as tears rolled down my face.

"My stepdad. Please don't make me go back. My mom knows he does it. He got me pregnant too." I cried. "I don't want it, I don't want that thing." I shook my head.

"It's OK. You're 17. You don't have to go back, you're old enough to have the procedure without consent and you'll be in here for a little while because of your injuries. But we'll need to place you somewhere else." She smiled sadly.

"M-my dad. I don't know if he'll want me though." I shrugged.

"Do you have any information?" she asked.

"His name is Charles Swan and he's the Police Chief in Forks, Washington. But please don't tell him about this on the phone." I begged.

"No ma'am, with the Privacy Act, he has to be front and center to receive that information." She smiled at me. "I'll call him and let him know you've been injured and he's listed as emergency contact." She patted my hand.

I thanked her and fell into the blackness.

I awoke again and my head and stomach were hurting, I started screaming, and pressing the red button over and over.

The nurses and doctors ran in and asked what was wrong and I told them as best I could through my sobs.

They gave me morphine for the pain and were taking me ultrasound to look at my stomach.

"Bella, your father should be here soon too." The nurse smiled at me. "I'm staying until things are settled, he was quite concerned and asked a million questions, I told him we'd answer them all when he arrived." She squeezed my hand while they wheeled me out.

After the ultrasound I slept and was awoken by the nurse taking my vitals and bringing lunch.

"Bella, there's someone here who'd like to see you." She smiled.

"Who?" I asked.

"A Mr. Swan." She smiled.

I nodded and pulled my sheets up, trying not to shake and cry.

"Bells?" he walked in looking like a lumberjack. He had on a flannel shirt, jeans and work boots, not to mention his mustache and slight beard.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I nodded.

He walked over and scooped me into a big hug and started crying.

"I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in years and your mom just dropped off the face of the earth with you." He cried some more.

"She told me you didn't want me anymore because you had a son now." I cried.

"What?" he sat back looking at me.

"She said that when you got married, you finally got your boy that you wanted. You never wanted me." I started crying even harder.

"Bells, no! You're MY daughter. I LOVE you. Please come back with me. I'll fight your mom." He stated.

"I'm 17, you don't have to fight her. I can just come, please." I begged.

"What did they do to you?" he asked.

"You won't want me if you know." I cried.

"Bells. If I know I can get them put away." He squeezed my hand.

I took a deep breath and told him and how long it'd been going on.

"Oh my God. And you're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes, but they're taking care of it, because I don't want it. I can't have it." I cried.

At that time the doctor and nurse walked in.

"Bella, can we speak with you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. You can speak with my dad here too." I smiled.

"Very well. I know you want to terminate the pregnancy and I just want to let you know that it won't be that hard of a procedure. You've got some damage as it is and it looks as if it's going to abort itself soon due to the trauma you sustained from your stepdad's kicks." The doctor sighed and Charlie squeezed my hand.

"Doctor can I get a report of all her injuries please, and if there have been any other reports I'd like those too please." Charlie asked.

"Yes, I'll have them and pictures of all her injuries to you by her release." He smiled. "Now, Bella, we're going to give you a pill, it'll make you sleepy, by the time you wake up everything will be finished. We'll keep you a couple of days because of your head and then you'll be released to your father." The doctor assured.

I awoke and started vomiting, Charlie was there with the pail and held my hair back.

"I've got to fly back to Forks and get things settled, I'll be back to get you and bring you home. There is a police officer outside your door at all times, no one comes in this room without medical ID and Renee and Phil will be in jail very soon, if not by the time I'm on the plane. I'll call you as soon as I land and every free chance I get. I'll be back in two days to get you. OK?" he asked.

I nodded not allowing myself to speak, fearing I'd cry. He's leaving me.

"Bells, I'm not leaving for good. I promise. I have to get the house ready for you and make sure I have a doctor lined up for you. I also have to get you ready for school." He smiled.

"No. No school." I shook my head.

"Bells, that's not even a topic open for discussion." He stated firmly.

"I can't let people see me like this." I shook my head.

"Ok." He stated softly. "How about the rest of this semester you finished with online school? Then you can go to Forks High after Christmas for the new semester?" he asked.

"That sounds good. I just can't go and have all the questions about the bruises and stitches." I shook my head.

"I understand. I'm sorry for not thinking." He hugged me tightly.

He kissed my forehead before leaving me to drift into a restless sleep.

The next two days were filled with phone calls between Charlie and I and trying to get to know one another.

He made sure to ask my opinion on colors for my room and bathroom, as well as groceries his wife was buying. It was very sweet.

"I'm heading out tonight, I'll be there in the morning and we'll get you checked out. Renee and Phil have been arrested and all their assets have been frozen. When I get there and you're checked out, we can go get the things you need from the house and then catch our flight out and get you home to meet Demetri and Irina." He told me over the phone.

"Ch- dad, I'm scared to go back to the house." I told him honestly.

"I'll be with you Bells, no one will hurt you." He promised. "They're in jail, they're not getting out."

"Do I really need anything from the house?" I asked.

"Sweetie. You have all your memories there. Pictures, friends, clothes." My dad said.

"Not really. I wasn't allowed to have friends and there's nothing memorable that I want to keep from there. I'll have to buy new clothes anyway." I pleaded.

"OK. OK. But you'll need something to wear home." He sighed.

"If I give you my size can you just buy something before you come? I'm not picky." I told him.

I gave him my sizes and told him I basically needed everything.

He let me know he'd bring a bag with everything I'd need and he'd be here soon.

I laid back in my bed falling into a restless sleep, knowing that when I awoke my life would once again be changing, and I didn't know if it would be for the better or not.

AN:

Here we go on another wild ride…

I hope you're going to enjoy this one as well…

Some of the characters are a little OFF Character… Hopefully that doesn't upset

Too many people…

Enjoy… :0)

And don't forget to join the FB page!

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl with the Broken Smile**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was a nervous wreck the entire flight to Forks, not to mention I was still in some pain and was trying to hide it all from my dad forgetting he was a police officer and good at reading people.

"Bells, are you hurting again?" he asked halfway through the flight.

"No, just slight discomfort from sitting too long." I grimaced.

"Here, take some ibuprofen, then when we get home you can take your pain medicine and sleep." He patted my leg.

"But I thought you wanted me to meet everyone." I sighed.

"Sweetie. You'll be living there, they can meet you whenever you're ready. Remember, everything is on your terms. OK?" he reminded me.

"OK." I smiled a little.

I took the ibuprofen and tried to relax a little, still feeling anxious.

They announced our flight would be landing and dad reminded me that Irina would be meeting us, but only Irina, so I wouldn't be overwhelmed and so that we could stop and get me a few more outfits to get through the weekend at least.

We grabbed my small carry on and dad's duffel bag, thankfully that's all we had and headed off in search of Irina.

"Charles!" I saw a slender, short lady waving a bright red scarf in the air and smiling.

"Rin!" he smiled and dropped his bag, taking her in hug and a quick kiss.

"Bells, this is Irina. Irina, this is my beautiful daughter Isabella." He beamed.

"Bella please." I blushed.

She took me into her arms and hugged me tightly. "You're safe here now." She pulled me away and looked me in the eyes smiling.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Come on, I'm starving." My dad nodded his head towards the parking garage.

"Charles, slow down. Bella is having problems." Irina said concerned.

"I-I'm OK." I shook my head.

"Nonsense, after what you went through you should've been in bed for more than two days. When I was 19 I had a miscarriage and I was in bed for a week. I couldn't stop bleeding and the pain was unbearable. Of course I didn't have the health care you have here either." She shook her head. "I'm here if you need me." She pulled me into her side. "We'll wait for you right here, go get the car." She told my dad with a sweet smile.

We sat in silence for a few moments before she started talking again.

"Bella, I just want you to know that I'm here no matter what. Think of me as a friend, mom, and confidant, whatever, just know I'm here for you to talk to. I've been through something pretty similar to what you went through and I know it's difficult to trust. So just know I'm here." She said with her thick Russian accent and beautiful smile, reminding me of Elsa from Frozen. I giggled when I thought of that.

She quirked her eyebrow.

"You look like Else from Frozen." I smiled.

"I actually dressed like her this past Halloween and that's the theme for the Christmas parade too. Your dad is going to be Kristoff." She smiled, making me laugh for the first time in forever. "You should be Anna. You'd be perfect!" she clapped.

"I don't think so." I shook my head.

"You've got time. We'll work on it." She smiled softly as dad pulled up.

We got in the car and headed out.

We stopped at Chili's to eat and I was in Heaven. I hadn't eaten out in years.

I knew I'd be sick tonight.

"So when we get to the house, there will be no one there. I told Demetri to go to Edward's house for the weekend. I didn't want you to feel threatened in anyway your first few days getting readjusted to your home and I want you to get some real rest. I know your dad has to work nights when he goes back, but that will work out fine. I can work whenever I want too since I own the dance studio." She shrugged.

"I don't want to run your son out of his home." I shook my head.

"You're not dear. He goes to Edward's most weekends anyways because they're always out late for football or baseball games and Edward's mom feeds almost the entire team afterwards, plus they have a huge basement they turned into a game room and a heated pool." She smiled.

"Hey, my basement is my haven." My dad laughed.

"Yes we know. You play with your worms and guns." She shook her head.

"Your dad made half the basement into a workout area, so feel free to use that whenever you want, after you've healed, but the other half is his guns and fishing tackle." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is. I'd expect nothing less." I giggled.

"It's nice to hear that." My dad squeezed my hand.

We finished lunch and went to Old Navy to grab me a few more things to get me through the next week at least.

"Are you sure you'll be OK with these undergarments Bella? I can run into Victoria Secrets for you." Irina said.

"I'm positive." I blushed. "These are fine." And they were, cotton panties were more than fine, as were the bras.

I'd bought 3 pairs of sweat pants, 2 pairs of yoga pants, 2 jackets, 3 Henley's, 2 t shirts, a couple of sports bras and a pack of underwear and socks. I also got a couple pairs of pajamas and another pair of shoes.

"Bella, when you're better, I'm taking you shopping for some proper clothes. These won't be nearly warm enough or enough for you to wear for school." Irina smiled.

"Irina, Bella isn't going to school right away. She's going to finish out this semester via internet and then start Forks High, after Christmas when the new semester starts." My dad said.

"Oh, that's a smart idea." She smiled.

"We've got lots of time to shop then." She patted my hand.

Pulling up to my old house there was my dad's cruiser and it made me smile.

There was also a black Mustang with yellow racing stripes running down the sides, a silver VW Jetta in the drive way and a monster Jeep covered in mud.

"I'm going to skin him alive." Irina muttered.

"It's OK. Really I don't want to run him out of his home. It's not fair." I shook my head.

"OK. Just go straight to your room, we'll bring your bags and then they can come meet you whenever you're ready." She squeezed my shoulder.

No sooner had she said that than four guys walk out.

"Really, Jasper is here too." My dad mumbled.

"Is that bad?" my voice trembled.

"Jasper is the shortest there and Emmett the largest. Those two together are like a walking comedy store, gone X-Rated." My dad shook his head.

"Oh." My eyes got large.

"They're harmless. Especially Emmett, his girlfriend Rose would kick his butt." Irina laughed.

"Jasper is all talk. He's just a horndog." My dad chuckled.

"Demetri is the next tallest, that's your brother. Yes he's scowling, but he broods a lot. Don't let it bother you. He just broke up again with his girlfriend Heidi. That's a never ending circle there, so don't worry about it." Irina squeezed my hand.

"The tall slender, well built one with the crazy hair is the best quarterback Forks has had in forever. He's also on the fast track for Harvard Medical. That's Edward Cullen. His dad will actually be your doctor. Carlisle is wonderful, soft spoken and you'll love his wife Esme as well. She's our Mayor." My dad smiled.

"Wow. I guess Demetri hangs out with a mixture of people, huh?" I asked.

"Oh, just because the guys are goofy, doesn't mean the parents aren't strict. Jasper's dad travels a lot. He's an investment banker and puts a ton of pressure on Jasper to do well in everything. Jasper is a straight A student and the star pitcher for Forks High, he's being recruited by several colleges and a couple major leagues already and Emmett has a couple NFL teams wanting him, not to mention almost every college. It's just him and his mom, his dad was killed in a hotel fire while away on business in Chicago. They received a nice settlement from the hotel and his father's employment, not to mention life insurance, plus his mom is an elementary school teacher." My dad finished.

Demetri started to walk towards the car and Irina got out.

"I told you not to be here." Her voice was raised.

"We wanted to meet her, is that so bad?" he hissed glaring straight at me.

"Yes! We told you she was afraid and not feeling well. She just needs rest!" Irina snapped.

"We're not going to hurt her mom! I shouldn't have to leave my house!" he yelled.

I slowly opened my door and took a deep breath.

I guess I'd been sitting too long and as soon stood up everything started spinning.

I woke up to beeping and bright lights.

"Thank goodness." My dad sighed.

"Ahhh she's awake." A strange male voice said to my other side.

I panicked and started thrashing.

"It's OK Bells. This is Dr. Cullen, he's going to take good care of you." My dad smiled.

"You had a small blood clot. You're fine. I'm just keeping you overnight. I'm prescribing some anxiety medicine for you, your dad filled me in on what was left out of the records that were sent." He told me.

"OK. If it'll help." I nodded.

"It will help you not be so skittish around people, you'll be a little more relaxed." He assured.

"Carlisle, she's not going to school until next semester, so will she be able to cope by then?" my dad asked.

"It depends on her Charlie. Bella you have to want to step out of your comfort zone. It's too early to tell though." Carlisle warned. "The boys will make sure no one bothers her though." He nodded.

"I'm not so sure." Charlie shook his head. "They were all at the house waiting, not at your house where they should've been. Demetri was quite defiant about it all, Jasper and Emmett were their usual selves, but kept it inside and Edward was being rational as always, trying to reel Demetri in. Demetri was fired up about having to leave his home. Like he's ever home anyway." My dad chuckled.

"Teenagers." Carlisle sighed. "Do you need me to talk to him?" he asked.

"Not yet. If he gets disrespectful, I might. Thanks." They shook hands before Carlisle walked out.

"Sorry to cause trouble dad." I sighed.

"You're no trouble Bells." My dad reminded me. "Demetri just needs to remember he's not the only one anymore. He never was, but I had no access to you. Also, when you're comfortable we'll get you your driver's license and a car." He assured me.

"I don't even have my permit." I told him.

"What? They never got you a permit?" he asked.

I just shook my head.

"Well, we'll get your permit, but you have to have that for a year before you can get your driver's license." He informed me.

"That's OK. I don't mind walking. I walked a lot in Florida." I shrugged.

"It rains a lot here and your brother has a car, he can drive you or Irina or myself." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Get some rest. I'll be back later. OK." He looked at me seriously.

"OK." I laid down and promptly fell asleep.

I'd been home for two days and hadn't seen Demetri once.

Irina said he was staying with friends and she'd taken time off from the studio to make sure I was OK.

"Bella, Demetri will be home tonight. He's got school tomorrow. We always have a family dinner on Sunday nights. Your dad will be home for his dinner break, so I want to make sure you're rested, and you've taken your medication." She smiled at me.

"I took a mid-morning nap and I take my medicine again at 4pm, if I'm feeling agitated." I told her.

"OK. Do you feel like helping with dinner?" she asked.

"That's one thing I can do well. I was required to cook and bake." I took a deep breathe.

"Well, you're not required to do anything here except keep good grades and keep your room and bathroom clean and do your own laundry. Occasionally if I am out of town the boys might need you to cook, but usually Charlie will order pizza or sneak to the diner every night." She laughed.

"So you actually can cook?" I asked amazed.

"American, Russian, Spanish, European and American foods. If I'm given a recipe I can cook almost anything I've never attempted half way decently." She laughed.

We worked side by side preparing diner until the front slammed open.

"Mom, I'm home!" I heard Demetri yell and stiffened.

"Bella, it'll be OK." Irina smiled as we heard Demetri stomping into the kitchen.

"Hey baby!" she greeted him.

"Hey mom." He kissed her cheek.

"Demetri, this is Bella. Bella, this is Demetri. It's time for you two to officially meet." She smiled.

"H-Hi" I smiled at him.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He sighed. "Mom, I'm going to shower. I've been with Heidi." He smiled.

Irina rolled her eyes and waved him away.

Dinner was pretty quiet. My dad talked about his day, Irina was trying to talk me into coming to the studio with her to dance and once my dad and I convinced her I really was clumsy, she gave up.

"So is that why you're here? You mom get tired of picking you up every time you fall down." Demetri sneered as we cleaned the kitchen.

I stiffened for a second before I steeled myself, determined NOT to let him get to me.

"You don't know the first thing about the woman who claimed to be my mother. A person who could let horrible things happen to her own child has NO fucking rights to be called a mother." I screamed at him and ran up to my room.

Irina running in after me.

"Bella, are you OK?" she wrapped her arms around me.

"Demetri made fun of my clumsiness and asked if that's why I was here, because my mom got tired of me." I burst into tears.

I felt my bed dip and my dad wrap his arms around me. Irina cursing in Russian I guess and leaving the room, then yelling in the back yard.

My dad brought me my sleeping pills and I drifted off.

The next morning my dad and Irina along with a very pissed off looking Demetri were at the table.

"Bella, we think you need to share your story with Demetri, we don't want what happened last night to happen again and for it not to, you'll have to open up. I know it's going to be hard, but we really think you need to." My dad squeezed my hand.

"OK." I nodded.

Irina squeezed my hand and kept hold of it as I told my story. Some of the details even my dad and Irina hadn't heard from the earlier days when it all began, my dad had read all the medical reports, but didn't realize when it'd all actually started.

By the end Demetri was in tears.

"I'm sorry I was an asshole to you Bella." He said. "Mom, Charlie, sorry for being rude to Bella." He got up and left to school.

The next few weeks he didn't go out of his way to talk to me and he stayed away as much as possible.

I didn't take it personally, if he wanted to be like that and treat me like I had the plague, then so be it.

I went about my school work and helped Irina with the house work since I had nothing more to do.

I knew Christmas was fast approaching and I'd be starting school after Christmas break.

Irina also told me about a big Christmas party that we were going to and she and I were going shopping with Mrs. Cullen and he younger daughter Alice for dress.

"Irina, do I really need to go?" I asked.

"Yes, this will be a good way for you to meet some of the people you'll be going to school with and it'll help with your anxiety a little." She smiled.

I disagreed, but her and my dad insisted and seeing as they hadn't forced me to do anything as of yet, I could do this for them.

So here I am getting up way to early with Irina and putting on a pair of matching sweats, which she insisted on hers are pink and mine was black Victoria Secret's. She braided my hair, one of my new favorite things for her to do with my hair and we were ready to go.

"Have fun today ladies." My dad smiled.

"We're shopping with Esme and Alice." Irina cackled.

"Is that bad?" I asked by her laugh.

"Wait until you meet Alice. She's a 10 year old DIVA… She's going to INSIST on dressing you. She's already making her own clothing line. Esme is taking her to New York during Spring Break to pitch her idea. Seriously. Esme is going to love you. I know she's going to try and pair you up with her son immediately." Irina laughed.

"Oh no, no. I-I can't. No one is going to want me." I shook my head.

"Hey. Never say never. There are good men out there." She squeezed my hand as we drove down this long drive and pulled up at this exquisite house.

"Esme is the Mayor, but she loves to decorate as well. She took this house that was almost in disrepair and turned it into this. You must see the pictures some time. She's the one who redesigned your bedroom and bath too." She smiled.

Irina knocked on the door as I took in the beautiful surroundings.

I didn't even notice the door being opened.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Swan. Sorry for answering the door like this. Forgive me." I looked up and saw one of the guys who was at the house the day I came home standing there shirtless and sweaty. I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Nonsense. I know you guys have to work out and stay in shape. But can you let us in? It's freezing." She laughed.

"Oh, yes of course." He motioned us in and of course I'd trip walking in.

"I've got you." He caught me before I busted my face.

"T-Thank you." I yanked my arm away and wrapped myself next to Irina.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella this is Edward. You two will probably be in every class together, he's in all AP classes too." Irina smiled at me.

"I can help you get to know the school if you'd like." Edward reached out and touched my hand, it sent butterflies to my stomach.

"It would be nice to have a friend." I looked into his eyes.

"You've got Demetri too." He smiled a crooked grin and before I could respond, his friends came bounding up the stairs and his mom and sister came down the stairs, causing him to drop my hand and me to drop my head.

"Irina, sorry to keep you waiting. I hope Edward was a good host." Esme smiled.

"Yes, he was very sweet as always." She smiled.

"Thanks for being a Neanderthal." He mom glanced at him and Alice rolled her eyes.

"We're working out mom!" he huffed.

"You still could've put on a shirt, you were waiting for like five minutes up here." She glanced at me and winked, causing me to blush again and two of the guys to make kissing noises and Demetri to go back down stairs.

Shopping with Esme and Alice was fun.

Alice was a little whirlwind, just like Irina had said.

I'd finally convinced them all that I didn't want to wear a dress, I just wasn't comfortable. So I found some nice dress pants a cute top with bows to make it festive and a little jacket and pulled it together with some kitten heels.

We shopped for some Christmas gifts as well and Irina told me we'd go shopping for back to school clothes over Christmas break. Alice squealed and asked if she could come too.

"Alice! You don't invite yourself along." Esme snapped.

"Oh, it's no problem." Irina assured her.

"I've enjoyed her today." I smiled.

"Can she watch me sometime mom?" Alice asked.

"We'll see." Esme smiled and we continued on with our day.

By the time we returned home it was dinner time.

"Why don't you two come in, we'll call Charlie and we can order pizza's for dinner. There's no need to go home and cook this late." Esme insisted.

"Alright sounds good, Bella? Do you have your medicine?" Irina asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Alice led me to the kitchen for some water, I knew I'd need to take some if I was going to be in a house full of people I didn't know.

My dad showed up a little while later, followed by Carlisle both giving me hugs.

"Why don't you go down to the basement with the kids Bells." My dad said.

I shook my head. "I can't." I'll stay here and keep Alice company.

Alice was bouncing on her heels.

"Sorry, Alice will be completing her project until dinner arrives." Carlisle smiled.

I just nodded and sat on the couch.

There was a knock on the door and Esme got up to answer it.

Walking in she was all smiles.

"Bella, you get to meet Rose!" she smiled.

I stood up to meet the beautiful blond.

"Hi Bella, I've heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you." She pulled me into a hug.

"Hi. Uh, nice to meet you too." I smiled.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." She pulled on my hand.

I looked at Irina and my dad.

"Go!" my dad smiled.

I took a deep breath and followed Rose.

"Look, these guys are all big teddy bears, really. I get a lot of flak because I'm usually the only girl with them. I'm so happy that won't be the case anymore." She giggled.

We reached the bottom step and I stopped.

"Come on. It'll be fine. I promise." She tugged my hand.

"Hey guys. Look who I found upstairs." She smiled.

"Bella!" The huge guy said, making me jump.

"Damn it Emmett." Edward snapped. "Don't mind him, he's harmless, really." Edward smiled and led me to the couch to have a seat.

Rose was slapping him in the head.

"You want something to drink?" he asked.

"Um, Dr. Pepper?" I asked.

"Sure." He got up and got me one.

I noticed Demetri and the other guy were still playing video games in the corner, ignoring me.

Emmett and Rose were now making out, which left Edward and I.

"So, how was your shopping trip? I see you survived Alice." He laughed.

"I did. She is a bundle of energy. She wants me to babysit her some time." I smiled.

"She what?" Edward asked.

"Uh, babysit her?" I repeat myself.

"WOW! She never lets anyone watch her but me. She throws a fit." He laughed.

"I guess I should be flattered then." I shrugged.

"In Alice's case, honored." He chuckled.

We talked for a few more minutes before Esme brought down four pizzas.

"Bella, I'm sure there's one in here you'll like. If not there's more upstairs. You and Rose get yours first or you won't get any, these boys are pigs." Esme laughed.

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen." I smiled.

"I thought we covered that today shopping, I'm Esme." She came up and hugged me.

"Sorry Esme." I blushed.

"No need dear, just eat." She turned me towards the pizza and Edward pulled me along, I went willingly, I think I'd follow him and those green eyes anywhere.

AN:

OMG!

Sorry this took so long to get out…

First we didn't have any internet for 2 days…

Yes, I was in TOTAL withdraws, like a crackwhore… My family joked about admitting me to some type of addict's anonymous program… LOL

And then I've been trying to get Bella to be heard and WOW…

She's got A LOT to say…

At just over 4000 words, that's the most I've ever written!

Yes Demetri and she are going to have a VERY rocky start…

But it will get better… Eventually…

I hope you enjoy this…

Pictures of outfits are on the FB page…

Sneak peak of Edward's Christmas outfit too…

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl with the Broken Smile**

Chapter 3

It was the week before Christmas and dad informed me that we were going to the Cullen's for Christmas Eve.

"Dad, I need to get gifts for them then, I can't show up empty handed." I sighed.

"OK. I'll have Demetri take you to the mall. Irina is slammed with her Christmas program and the Hospital Christmas party she's helping Esme with." He reminded me.

"I can walk." I blurted out.

"No! It'll take you over two hours. No way." He said sternly.

"Dad, Demetri can't even look at me." I shook my head.

"He's just afraid of hurting you or saying the wrong thing." My dad said.

"Fine, I have to get them something." I shrugged.

My dad texted Demetri and told him he needed him home after school, forty-five minutes later he received an "OK" text back.

I made sure I was ready to go.

I put on one of the outfits Irina had bought for me a few days ago.

It was a pair of black and white printed leggings, white long sleeve thin sweater with a bulky black sweater over that and a grey scarf and a pair of grey boots and black earrings.

I looked at myself in the mirror and for once in a really long time I liked what I saw.

I left my hair down since it was freezing outside and sat on the couch waiting for Demetri to get out of school.

"Bells, you look great." My dad smiled as he walked down getting ready for work.

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"Here, you'll need this." He smiled handing me his credit card.

"No. I've got a little cash." I shake my head.

"This one has your name on it sweetie. It just came. Keep it under $500 every few months and we'll be fine. If you go over for Christmas, that's the exception." He smiled.

"Dad, I can't." I shook my head.

"Bells, I've got an entire lifetime to make up to you. Please. And buy yourself something too, you deserve it. Oh and make sure to offer to pay for Demetri's gas and dinner since he's driving you." He kissed my cheek before walking out.

"Thanks dad. Love you." I yelled out the door.

"Love you too sweetheart." He called out.

Twenty minutes later Demetri came into the house.

"Hey, do you know what dad wanted?" he asked, Edward standing beside him.

"Um, yeah. I need to go Christmas shopping." I said softly. "You have to take me, I'm buying dinner and gas." I rushed out.

"I'll drive us. I have a few things to pick up too." Edward smiled.

"Fine. We need to get Heidi though. I was supposed to go out with her tonight." He sighed.

Edward groaned.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"You haven't met Heidi. At least you'll be safe in the front with me." He smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed.

We arrived at this hugely gaudy house and Demetri got out to get Heidi.

"Don't let her get under your skin. She's a bitch to everyone. You look great by the way." Edward smiled at me.

"Thank you. Irina just bought this for me." I shrugged.

"Why do we have to go with your sister and Edward? I thought it was going to be just us Demetri?" Heidi got into the car complaining.

"I explained it to you already." He sighed.

"Well I'm not going to babysit her while she shops!" she leaned forward and snapped at me.

"Demetri, put her on a leash, now!" Edward growled at Demetri.

"Heidi, buckle up and shut up." Demetri snapped.

I sat in my seat keeping my tears at bay. Edward reached over and squeezed my hand, never letting go and I didn't want him too.

It was quiet for a while until Edward spoke up.

"Demetri, when we get to the mall, you two go your way and I'll stay with Bella. We'll eat together and shop and we'll text when we're done. Be ready to go, no exceptions Heidi." Edward glared at her.

"Whatever." She snared.

When we arrived at the mall Edward came around and opened my door, making me blush and holding my hand again.

"So is this your flavor of the week Eddie?" Heidi asked, making me drop his hand and walk ahead.

"Fuck you Heidi, you're such a bitch. You need to think long and hard about this Demetri. Her or your sister. You're being a total ass to Bella and it's hurting her." Edward caught up to me.

"I'm so sorry for Heidi's behavior. She's just jealous because she wants me and I won't go out with her." Edward sighed.

"What?" I looked at him shocked.

"Yeah. In elementary school we used to be really good friends, she was a sweet girl. But come middle school she changed and she keeps getting worse. Her friends are just as bad. You'll want to avoid them when you start school." He pulled me into his side.

"Thanks for the warning." I smiled.

"I'll being out the yearbook and show you their pictures. Or better yet, I'll show you their Facebook pages. Those are quite disturbing." He shuddered.

"Why are they your friends then?" I asked.

"I have them on there so I can see what they're posting. They spread shit that's not true all the time and I want to know what's being said about me. So I keep my enemies close." He shrugged. "They can't see what I post though, I just have my family and the guys. You can be my friend though." He whispered he last part in my ear.

"I-I don't have a Facebook account or a computer. I just got a phone from Irina and my dad." I shrugged.

"I guess your number from out of state wouldn't have worked here, huh?" he smiled.

"Yeah, something like that." I nodded, glad he left it at that.

"Are you hungry yet? Or do you want to shop first?" he asked.

"Can we get a few things first then eat?" I asked.

"Sure. Who are you buying for first?" he quirked a brow.

"Alice." I giggled and he groaned.

"OK. You can either get her a gift certificate to Claire's, Bath and Body Works or any clothing store." He smiled.

"OK. Let's go." I ended up getting her two gift certificates one for Claire's and one for a clothing store Edward suggested and then her favorite scents at Bath and Body works. I also bought a basket and had them wrap it and enclose the gift certificates inside. Edward ensured me she would love it.

We went to eat at California Pizza Kitchen after that.

Edward said he was craving pizza and they had the best.

I told him I'd never been because our mall didn't have one. The truth was I'd never been to our mall, so I had no clue if it did or not, but Edward didn't need to know about that, I'd live in this little bubble for now.

"Edward, you're so right. This is delicious." I moaned.

"Yes. It is. Hey, this is our first date." He smiled.

"It's hardly a date." I shook my head.

"What would you call it?" he questioned.

"Uh, eating dinner." I shrugged.

"Hmmm…OK." He sighed.

"Well then I guess I'll have to formally ask you out on our first date." He smiled.

"What? Me?" I gasped.

"Yes, you. Who else?" he asked.

"Well there's plenty of other's, I'm sure." I reassured him.

"Bella, if I'd wanted to be with them, I'd be with them right now, I wouldn't have tagged along with Demetri in hopes of catching a glance of you. Why do you think I'm always around when he is? It's not for his company lately." He sighs.

"Why do you want to look at me? I'm nothing special. Especially if you knew the real me." I assured him.

"Don't say that. I think you're very special and I'd like to show you at the Hospital Fundraiser if you'd be my date." He smiled.

"Really? You want me to be your date?" I asked.

"I do." He smiled. "I just need to know what color dress you'll be wearing."

"I don't have a dress yet." I shook my head.

"But you went shopping with my mom and sister." He smiled.

"That was before I had a date." I smiled back at him.

"OK. Will you let me know?" he questioned.

"I will." I smiled.

I went to pick up the check but he was faster.

"No Edward! You drove. It's only fair I pay!" I whined.

"Bella, my mom would beat me alive if I allowed a girl to pay. Trust me." He laughed.

"OK. Just this once." He nodded and we set out for more shopping.

A fifty dollar gift certificate to Macy's for his mom, he assured me she'd love it and fifty dollars at the golf store for his dad and another trip to Bath and Body Works. A basket for his mom and dad with their favorite things, lots of hand sanitizer for his dad and that just left me with Edward to shop for.

"OK. Now for you. I have no idea what you even like. We haven't talked that much about us." I frowned.

"Tell you what. I still have shopping to do too. Let's get up tomorrow morning early and head out to Seattle. Just you and me. We'll have all day and we can talk, get to know one another and then you'll know what to buy me and I'll know what to buy you." He smiled.

"OK. I have to ask my dad, but that should work." I smiled back.

"OK. Let's call the love birds and go. We'll leave early. Give me your phone. I'll put my number in for you." He winked.

He took my phone and called his, then put all his information in.

Twenty minutes later we were leaving and Heidi and Demetri were fighting even worse, by the time we got to her house they'd broke up again.

"Really Demetri, you just need to be done with her." Edward sighed.

"Can we not talk about this in front of her." He snapped.

"Her has a name, Bella!" Edward corrected him.

"Whatever." Demetri blew him off.

Edward was squeezing my hand on and off.

We reached the house and Demetri stormed inside.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to straighten your brother out." He shook his head.

I squeezed his hand this time and sighed, a tear trickling down my face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

I pulled him to a stop in the front yard.

"I didn't think I'd meet anyone so great. But you walked in and my life just turned upside down. I turn to mush when you're near me. Seriously. Demetri has his reasons for keeping his distance, I guess." I sighed.

"What do you mean Bella? What happened?" he asked dropping my hand.

The tears started falling.

"You're already pulling away and you don't even know." I shook my head. "You might as well leave now, you'd be too disgusted by me. Just like he is. Go! Just go now!" I took off running into my room and pulling my pillow onto my lap sobbing.  
>"Bella. Please, talk to me. Don't leave me hanging. I wasn't backing away, I was giving you space." He pushed my hair behind my ear.<p>

"So you really want to hear?" I asked. "It's not pretty and sweet." I warned.

I told him how Phil had started to molest me when I was 12. At first it was orally, but by the time I was 13, he'd had intercourse with me. It was because I'd started my period that summer, I was a woman to him so in his depraved mind, it was 'OK'… I also told Edward he pretty much molested me several times a week, no matter if I was on my period or not. And he made me give oral sex to him as well. He asked if my mom knew and when I'd told him yes, he was really pissed. He wanted to punch something. He asked if he could hug me.

"Yes. For some reason I feel comfortable around you. I don't know what it is." I sighed.

"You do something strange to me too Bella." He kissed my forehead.

"Anyhow, things got really bad this past year and the abuse was unbearable. Phil got me pregnant." I started to cry.

"Y-you have a baby or you're pregnant?" Edward looked around.

"No. I-I couldn't keep that abomination. I just couldn't you understand that right?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I do sweet girl." He pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair.

"Phil and Renee are in jail. They're facing all kinds of charges and will hopefully never see the light of day. I have to testify when their trials come up. I'm not happy about that. But if it keeps them in jail, I'll do it." I sighed.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that and alone." He leaned down and kissed me chastely.

I pushed away.

"I'm sorry." I got up.

"No shit! I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You've just told me all this shit that happened to you and I fucking kiss you." He starts pacing.

"Edward, stop! I wasn't upset at you." I laughed. "I was upset at myself."

"Why were you upset at yourself?" he questioned.

"Because I enjoyed. I've never been kissed and enjoyed it. It's always been dirty and wrong and the feelings that came with it… I wanted to kill myself. Really." I looked him in the eyes. "But when you kissed me, I felt butterflies in my stomach, I wanted more and THAT'S what scared me. I know I'm not ready for that and I won't be ready for that for a long time." I informed him.

"I won't push you into anything Bella. I just want you to be with me. I enjoy being with you." He pulled me close. "I feel protective of you." He whispered.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course! Especially now that I have to buy my girlfriend a gift." He kissed me softly.

"Your girlfriend?" I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Please say yes." He smiled.

"Yes." I leaned forward and kissed him.

I called my dad to check and see if he'd be OK with me going to Seattle alone with Edward and he was fine with it, told me to be careful and have fun and to let Irina know. He had to work a double and wouldn't be home until mid-afternoon.

I assured him I would and to be safe.

Edward left after a few more stolen kisses and said he'd be here at 7am.

I told him to come hungry, I'd cook us breakfast before we went.

"I'll see you then. You like pancake right and bacon?" I checked.

"My two favorites with blueberries or maple syrup." he smiled.

"Then you'll be very happy tomorrow. Come hungry." I kissed him one last time.

"Night love." He smiled and hoped into his car.

"Night." I waved as he drove away.

I walked in and Demetri was in the kitchen.

"So, you're dating now. Kind of quick." He snarked.

"I told him my story. I had to. You've been an asshole and he needed to know why." I shrugged.

"And he's just accepting you?" he laughed riley.

"Yeah he is. He's more accepting than you I guess." I shoved past him and walked upstairs.

I took a shower and fell asleep with a smile on my face and dreams instead of nightmares.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this…

Edward and Bella have a special connection…

I've said it from the beginning… Having said that they WILL NOT take the next step

Too fast… Bella isn't ready and he won't push her… Kissing will be it for quite a while… So if you're looking for a lemon… FORGET IT!

Nope… NADA…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**The Girl with the Broken Smile**

Chapter 4

Edward and I shopped all day.

I found a dress that was nice and long and would hide the scars on my legs. It was a deep maroon color, one shoulder dress. It was a simple cut and cinched up on the opposite side where the shoulder was bare.

"Do I get to see the dress?" Edward asked.

"Yes, at the party." I smirked.

"Hey! It's not like we're getting married." He pouted.

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged. "It's still going to be a surprise." I kissed his cheek.

We finished our shopping and I'd even managed to sneak Edward's gift in while I was dress shopping.

I'd bought him a gift card to the music store and some awesome cologne that I knew would smell wonderful on him. It might have been a bit much, but I couldn't help myself, when the saleswoman stopped me an had me smell it, I was sold.

We ate lunch before heading home.

"You ready for the party?" he asked.

"No. I'm not ready to be around all these people and then it'll be time for school to start after Christmas break." I sighed.

"True. But I'll be by your side." He squeezed my hand.

Irina asked if I'd like to help her and Esme finish setting up for the party and I readily agreed.

"I'm so glad you're here to help. Edward's going to hang the banners, you can help him." Esme smiled.

"OK." I smiled and walked over to him.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward smiled as I walked over to him.

"Hey." I smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me, we heard Esme and Irina giggling and he rolled his eyes.

"I think they're planning our wedding." He whispered.

"That's the second time you've mentioned getting married." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It'll happen someday." He shrugged. "But first, these banners." He kissed me quickly again.

We had fun helping out and they ordered lunch, everything was ready for tomorrow.

"Ladies, Alice and I will pick you up at noon tomorrow to get hair, make-up and nails done for tomorrow night." Esme smiled.

"Oh I don't need all that." I shook my head.

"Don't fight it." Edward whispered.

"It's a tradition." Esme smiled.

"OK." I smiled.

"Good. We'll see you at noon." She nodded.

"I won't have her out to late Irina." Edward smiled.

"Please don't, I don't want to have to calm Charlie down." She laughed.

We left and headed to Port Angeles for a movie and dinner.

For some reason with Edward I felt safe.

We arrived at the movies and Emmett and Rose were there.

"Hey, what are you two going to see?" Rose asked.

"I guess the action movie." Edward shrugged. "Then dinner, want to make it a double date?" he asked.

"Sounds good." Emmett smiled. "We need to get to know your girlfriend a little better." Emmett smiled.

I just stayed quiet, I wasn't too sure of Emmett still.

We all headed into the movie, Rose wrapped her arm around me while the guys bought our tickets and snacks.

"So, you and Edward are doing well then?" Rose smiled.

"Yeah, I can't explain it. I feel so safe with him." I shrug.

"I know your brother is being an ass, I'm sorry." Rose sighed.

"It's OK, he's got his reasons." I smile tightly.

"You're awfully forgiving for the way he's been treating you." She looked at me skeptically.

"If you knew my story, you'd know why." I looked down.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." She hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Rose. I'd like to tell you, it'd be nice to have someone else to tell, but it's really bad." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"What did you say Rose?" Edward snapped.

"Nothing!" she snapped back.

"Edward, it's OK. Girl stuff." I placed my hand on his chest and he calmed.

"You sure?" he asked and I nodded kissing him softly.

After the movie we all went to dinner and had a great time.

Emmett and Rose were great fun to be around.

Rose did keep Emmett in line. He was quite crude, but never got too gross with me and I was grateful for that.

After dinner we went our separate ways and Rose said she'd see me at the dance, giving me a big hug we parted ways.

Arriving at my house Edward parked in the drive way and turned in his seat towards me.

"I can't wait until the dance. You're going to be the most beautiful one there." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "You're biased." I laughed.

"Maybe." He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

He walked me to the door and it flew open.

"So, you're going to spend ALL your free time with her now and ignore your friends?" Demetri snarled.

"Actually, we had a double date with Rose and Emmett tonight." Edward smiled. "If you weren't being such an ass we'd hang out with you. I know Bella wants to get to know her brother. Right babe?" Edward looked at me.

"That's right. I would." I smiled.

"Why? So you have one more person to take pity on you?" he snapped.

Edward pulled him out the door and slammed him against the side of the house.

"Damn it! I'm so tired of you running your mouth! She doesn't want your fucking pity D! She wants to be your sister, your family. She wants to know that when she starts school, you've got her back, and that she's got someone else to talk to, that when we have an argument, she can turn to you and talk to you about it or count on YOU to straighten me out. Like a big brother should." Edward shoved him again.

"Why? Why do I need to be there for her? I couldn't protect her from anything else! How can I protect her now." He dropped down and cried.

I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Demetri, you didn't know me then, I wasn't your responsibly then. You can start now though. I just need a friend." Hugged him tight.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course. We're family." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry." He kissed my temple.

"It's OK. I know it has to do with what happened to your mom too, so I wasn't holding any grudges." I smiled.

"Thanks sis, thanks Edward." He hugged us both before walking back inside.

"Now, for a proper goodbye kiss." Edward said ducking down and kissing me.

We were interrupted by my dad pulling into the drive way and turning on his police lights.

"Oh sorry. My bad." He laughed as he got out of the cruiser.

"I should be going anyway, tomorrow's a long day." He gave me a chaste kiss before walking to his car.

"So, you and Edward are making some progress as friends aren't you?" my dad chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a great friend." I winked at my dad before retreating upstairs.

Demetri was already in his room so I didn't disturb him, I just headed to my room to shower and go to sleep, Edward was right, and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

AN:

Hope you liked how Demetri expressed his feelings…

It's TWILIGHT weekend on ABC Family… So I'm trying to be motivated…

:0)

It's distracting though…

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl with the Broken Smile

Chapter 5

I spent the morning decorating with everyone, laughing and having a good time. It felt good to be so carefree. Edward kept stealing glances at me and making me blush.

"Alright, let's break for lunch. We've got an hour, see you kids back here at 12:00pm on the dot. We've got to finish by 3:00pm." Esme stated.

"Yes ma'am." Edward gave her a kiss.

I waved goodbye to everyone and giggled as Edward pulled me out the door, kissing me as soon as we were in the car.

"I thought I was going to burst if I didn't kiss you soon." Edward let out a huge breath, causing me to laugh.

"Well, kiss away." I smiled.

"More to come. Food first! I'm starving!" he grabbed his stomach.

"Don't eat too much! We're having dinner in a few hours." I reminded him.

"Ugh, you've never been to one of these; they're not known for the food. I recommend you eat now and bring some snacks." He smiled. I just shook my head. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you! And I won't share." He teased.

"Then I won't share my kisses." I teased back. He pouted. I shrugged.

We walked into the diner; Demetri was in there with a girl laughing.

"Wow. I can't believe he's with someone besides Heidi." Edward whispered.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Sis!" Demetri looked up and waved us over, causing several sets of eyes to snap up.

I looked nervously at Edward and squeezed his hand. "It's OK." He pulled me over to Demetri and the girl. "Demetri, Tanya." Edward smiled.

"Tanya, this is my sister Bella. Bella this is Tanya." Demetri introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Tanya." I smiled.

She was beautiful. She had strawberry blond hair and ice blue eyes; she was tall, blond and everything about her screamed 'cheerleader'.

"You too Bella. Are you going to Forks High? Demetri told me you just moved here." She smiled.

"Yes, I'll be starting after Christmas break." I replied.

"Good. I hope we'll become friends." She smiled a toothy smile. I didn't miss the look that was shared between Edward and Demetri.

We all ate lunch together and talked about the dance tonight.

"I can't wait. These are always so much fun. So many people to network with." Tanya beamed.

"Network?" I asked.

Demetri rolled his eyes where Tanya couldn't see, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a model. All these dinners and parties are a great way for me to network and get my face and body out there." She shrugged and I cringed.

"Your body?" I questioned.

"Yeah. My dream is to be a Playboy Bunny." She smiled. "Being on Demetri's arm tonight will help those chances." She squeezed his bicep and I wrinkled my nose. "Are you a virgin?" she whispered to me.

Shocked, I gasped, looking at Demetri. "Tanya, please." He shook his head.

"It's cool. I admire girls who are saving themselves." She smiled.

I pulled on Edward's hand. "We've got to get back." Edward said as we stood to leave.

"OK. It was nice meeting you Bella. See you tonight." Tanya stood and gave me a hug.

"You too." I barely got out. As soon as we were in Edward's car I lost it and started crying. "Can you take me home?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

He'd barely pulled into my driveway when I jumped out and ran inside.

"Bells, what's going on?" my dad asked as I raced up to my room.

"I can't see or talk to Edward right now. Please send him away." I shouted. I stopped at the top of the stairs and heard my dad tell Edward I didn't want to talk right now. Throwing myself onto my bed, I cried myself to sleep.

"Bella, wake up sweetie. It's time to go get our hair done." Irina gently woke me.

"Do I really have to go tonight?" I asked her.

"Your dad told me you came home crying, and Edward came back without you looking like someone killed his dog." She smiled sadly.

"It's my fault mom." Demetri walked in and sat on the bed, Irina frowning.

"What did you do now?" she spat.

"It wasn't you. It was just what Tanya said" I shook my head.

"Tanya? Really Demetri" Irina chastised.

"She's better than Heidi" he snapped back.

"Look, what did she say to Bella? That's all that I'm concerned about" she hissed.

"She thinks Bella is a virgin and said that it was a good thing, if she was. Guys like it when girls save themselves for that special someone." Demetri sighed.

I broke down again and Irina hugged me.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. What did Edward say?" she asked softly.

"Nothing. But the look in his eyes..." I shivered.

"Maybe it was because he was sad for you." Demetri tried to help.

"Possibly… but it still hurt because I know no matter what I will just be damaged goods." I looked down at my hands.

"Bella. You're not damaged goods. Don't ever let me hear you say that again." Irina scolded lightly. I just nodded. "Now. Go and shower, we are going to be late!" she smiled at me.

I felt a little better once we were getting our hair done. Esme walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Edward told me what Tanya said. She's a sweet girl, but on the wild side. Please don't pull away because of that. We love you and have seen a wonderful change in you and Edward both." Esme kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Esme." I smiled sincerely. She nodded and we finished our pampering.

After we arrived home we rushed around to get dressed, the limo would arrive at any minute.

"Bells, these just arrived for you!" my dad knocked on my bedroom door.

I opened my door and took in the huge rose bouquet he was holding. "Oh my!" I gasped.

"Are you ready? The limo just arrived as well." He kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, just putting my shoes on, and I have to grab my purse." I smiled. I walked downstairs and there was Edward waiting for me, stunning smile and all.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" he smiled.

"Thank you for the roses." I smiled in return.

"I wanted to make sure you had a reason to smile tonight, after this afternoon. I never want to see you with that distraught look again." He took my hands and pulled me too him, kissing me softly. A flash went off to our right.

"Oh! Esme will LOVE this!" Irina squealed and my dad chuckled.

"Let's go." My dad waved his arm to towards the limo.

The night was fun, Irina and Esme were squealing over the picture of Edward and me kissing. Demetri kept Tanya pretty well tamed, and she was pretty nice, even if she was very outspoken. I danced with Edward, my dad and Carlisle. All were pretty good dancers, and surprisingly Demetri came up and asked me to dance. We had a little confrontation when Heidi came up to the table, but Irina came up and put her in her place, telling her point blank she wasn't good enough for Demetri. There was a silent auction and I watched as Edward, my dad, Irina and several others from our table went over and bid on items.

"Bells, do you want some money to bid on anything?" my dad asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Come on, I'll walk over with you." He smiled.

He crooked his elbow and we walked over. I saw there were guitar lessons being offered. I knew Edward liked to play guitar, so I asked Charlie if we could bid on those. He put our bid in, handed me our number and wished me luck.

At the end of the night Edward and I shared a few kisses on my door step before he had to leave. "I had a great time tonight, thank you." I smiled.

"It's all because of you." He smiled back.

We shared one last kiss before he climbed in his car with promises of seeing me tomorrow. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face, knowing things were going to be alright.

**AN: **

I want you all to welcome my **NEW** beta… **Kiki**! Her username is Cheekyy . Kikii

She's going to start with the new chapters and we'll worry about the older ones later, since they're already out there… :0)

Here's to a trying something NEW… Since I've never had a beta before… :0) Reviews=Love

**STORY REC!**

#Were-Ward… If you like DIFFERENT this is a MUST read story… **Eclipse** by **StillDreaming85** on … It is a DRABBLE so be prepared for that…

But OH SO GOOD… :0)

I'm going to start doing STORY RECS. At the end of each chapter…

So be on the lookout…

:0)


End file.
